


Mabel Syrup

by Just_Storage



Series: Buttons, Ghosts, and Gravity [2]
Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cor's got a crush, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Hugs from Behind, I'll figure it out in a different story, Kinda, Morning thoughts, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i wanted to do snuggling but i couldn't figure out how to lead up to it, implied Mabel Pines/Coraline Jones, literally just a lot of thinking and snuggling, nvm hugging not snuggling, the best kind of hugs, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Storage/pseuds/Just_Storage
Summary: "The sun really was beautiful.No matter how many times Coraline was up here and away from the world, be it by balconies, cliffs, mountains, or roofs, the sky would never be an old sight.The colors that broke out on the sky as the sun stretched over the horizon was wonderful. The warmth that it produced chased away any lingering shivers that the nightmares had produced and left a sense of longing. A long for what, she didn’t know."orCoraline's having nightmares and Mabel gives her a hug





	Mabel Syrup

The sun really was beautiful.

 

No matter how many times Coraline was up here and away from the world, be it by balconies, cliffs, mountains, or roofs, the sky would never be an old sight.

 

The colors that broke out on the sky as the sun stretched over the horizon was wonderful. The warmth that it produced chased away any lingering shivers that the nightmares had produced and left a sense of longing. A long for what, she didn’t know.

 

When Pacifica had told her that they don’t believe she was up here just for the sunrise last week, they weren’t entirely right. The stars were certainly a wonderful experience before the light took over. She had started recognizing certain stars and, when the Kids weren’t dragging her on some sort of adventure, she searched up certain constellations to see if she could pinpoint any. She hasn’t yet, but she won’t give up.

 

She has plenty of time on her hands.

 

~[404]~

  
The lake must’ve looked wonderful above the tall pine trees.

 

She has never seen it over the trees, but she was certain that it would have shined with glory below the sun. She has always wanted to draw it, but she knew she wouldn’t be satisfied with how it came out. Drawing has always been a favorite pastime of hers, and while others tell her how great her drawings are and encourage her to try something bigger, she’s never been too confident about it herself

 

She does however doodle a couple monster encounters and new places every now and then. You never know when you’ll forget about something big. In a way, it was similar to Mabel’s scrap book, except more… personal.

 

~[404]~ 

 

Sometimes she felt as if the horizon was getting in the way of the beautiful sun.

 

But of course, that’s a ridiculous thought in itself. The earth would have to be flat to not have a horizon line and that’s already been disproven. And even if the earth was flat, you would need to destroy all the hills and trees, but that would ruin the scenery and destroy any chances of adventures for the Mystery Kids.

 

Destroy the only reason she gives a damn about others anymore.

 

The Beldam had, ironically, destroyed her world. When she had threw the key down the well with Wybie, her world ended. That beacon of happiness that she had always wanted was gone and it sickened her that she thought of it like that. It made her sick with guilt every time she thought of it like that. Every time she had a _good_ dream about _her,_ her stomach would twist into knots and she could feel the sting of acid rise into her throat and she would regret ever _living._

 

The thought of enjoying living with _her_ was sickening yet _pleasing_ at the same time and it disgusted her. She constantly felt guilty for not enjoying the things given to her but people can be so deceitful and things can go right under your nose if you’re not careful. The worse thing is that, everyone knows this, just some refuse to accept the disgusting truth.

 

 _‘When you believe something is the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to you, you’ve messed up somewhere_.’

 

Coraline sighed, moving her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It seemed she would have had to mess up a lot of things to feel this way about a bunch of simple things

 

Weird how they all seem to have something to do with Ashland.

 

Coraline couldn’t help but tense up as a sudden warmth pressed up against her back and arms circled around her stomach. She swiveled her head around at the offending person with a scared glare encrusting her features.

 

“Hey.”

 

Coraline couldn’t see her face, she had her head resting against her back and her unkempt hair showered forward to cover her face, her voice was muffled by sleep and Coraline’s back, but it only took her a moment to recognize the brunette before her. A deep blush rushed its way up to her cheeks.

 

“Hey.”

 

The silence continued after that, stretching on awkwardly at first but soon to a normal standby. Coraline relaxed into the embrace, stretching her legs out and putting a hand on Mabel’s in a way that reciprocates the backwards hug.

 

She hadn’t heard the trapdoor open and didn’t hear Mabel approach her. She must have been so occupied by her thoughts she stopped paying attention to anything.

 

‘ _Or maybe she was being quiet on purpose to sneak up on me.’_ A faint blush creeped its way onto her face but she frowned as she thought. _‘Speaking of quiet, I don’t think I’ve heard her this quiet before…’_

 

With expert movements _\-- ‘so maybe living with Wybie_ does _pay off_ ’ --, she subtly moved her body to the point where Mabel was resting on her shoulder blade instead of her spine. The girl laying on her hadn’t lifted her head at the movement at all, but seemingly unconsciously tried to pull Coraline closer. Definitely asleep.

 

She was sitting on her knees in a bright blue oversized sweater that had what looked to be the eclipse on it. She mumbled something about being too cold under her breath and Coraline couldn’t help the faintest of blushes to creep onto her face.

 

With a sigh, she shook her head. Not now.

 

Reaching her left hand over her opposite shoulder, she lightly tapped the sleeping beauty brunette’s cheek through the mass of hair separating the two.

 

“Hey, Mabes. It’s time wake up.” The other grumbled something under her breath at the insistent tapping and simply turned her head in the other direction. With a groan, Coraline shifted her body so she was facing Mabel better.

 

Unfortunately, this resulted in the latter resting on her shoulder and a face full of hair. She smelled the sweet smell of cake before she registered their close face-to-face proximity and found herself blushing wildly.

 

In one final attempt to get the girl off of her, she reached out her hands and took a hold of Mabel’s sides. She waited for a reaction from the began her mad dance of fingers along her stomach. It only took a few seconds before the brunette was lashing around on the ground, laughing loudly.

 

“Ah- W-Wait-n-no-st-s-stop!” Mabel choked out between laughter but it was too late, the taller girl was already on top of her. Coraline’s fingers dug into her sides playfully and without mercy. She kicked and thrived to get away from the long slender fingers but the other had found her weakness.

 

Coraline’s bad morning mood slipped away within an instant of seeing the smiling and blushing face of the girl beneath her. She paused her onslaught of fingers and stared down at Mabel. She was stilling laughing between her uneven breaths and blush tinting her cheeks a light pink, her unkempt hair was splayed out above her and probably even messier.

 

Mabel’s eyes opened as she caught her breath. Coraline was straddling her hips with a confident smirk as if she had one something big, but the large blush spreading over her freckled cheeks was hard to miss. Making eye contact, the two stared at each other, one still trying to regulate her breathing and the other starting to blush hardcore.

 

“Buzz off!” Mabel shrieked before pushing on Coraline in a not-so-much-an-attempt-but-you-can-hope kinda way.

 

Coraline put up her hands in defense and laughed, before getting up off the girl. Helping the other up, Coraline smiled innocently.

 

“Let’s go get some breakfast.” She said simply before turning to the trapdoor. Mabel stared after before puffing up her cheeks and glared.

 

“Don’t think this is over just because you say it is!” She skipped over to Coraline and her glare softened to a challenging smirk. “I will get my revenge!”

 

Coraline simply grinned and climbed through the trapdoor into the shop.

 

_‘You’re on.’_

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and I really want to redo the first chapter : )
> 
> I wish I could've led up to cuddling, that was the plan but hey things change and you just gotta deal with it. I have an idea for the next story so deal with that.


End file.
